The Princess and The Rogue
by King-Again23
Summary: Sarabi is destined to marry Prince Mufasa, future King of the Pridelands. However when out on a walk, she's saved by a rogue lion that goes by the name of Scar. The two fall for each other upon meeting. It could never be. She's destined to be with Mufasa, he's destined to live alone without a Pride. That was until Scar's revealed to be Mufasa's long lost older brother. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun had began to raise as the animals lifted their heads. A gush of wind caused the animals to start their journey across the green land. Birds of different colors took off to the lightening sky as the rest of the herds moved on. In the middle of this land stood a tall kopje. The main attraction; Pride Rock.

At the peak stood the King. His golden fur glowed as his black mane moved as a cold breeze brushed past, his emerald green eyes scanned the land as animals began falling into place. His head moved down to see a grayish baboon passing through the crowd.

As soon as the baboon climbed up, the King padded forward to greet him with a hug. Then they ventured into the cave where a rich brown furred lioness laid, on her side was a larger built lion with light rich brown fur and a dark brown mane with amber eyes.

In the queen's paws was a newborn cub. The little cub shared it's mother fur, his father's nose, and the two new parents were betting on the eyes. While the King wished to see his cub have his mate's amber eyes, the Queen hoped her cub would have her mate's emerald green eyes.

The baboon smiled before waving his staff over the cub's head after the Queen woke up her cub. The newborn tried to claw at it before lowering his paws back to his body while the Shawman cracked open a fruit to mark his head before sprinkling dust on his head. A sneeze was earned and the two parents chuckled before nuzzling while the Shawman picked up their son, walking over to the peak.

He thrusted the newborn prince up into the air and the animals cheered. Zebras and other herds stomped the ground, elephants trumpeted, the birds flew up with joy as the sun shined down brightly on the prince.

After the presentation, Queen Uru laid on the royal platform as the pride and family congratulated her. Beside her was her father, former King Mohatu, and on her other side was her loving mate, King Ahadi. Mohatu gazed down into her paws, smiling happily down at his grandson as he slept peacefully from his presentation.

"He's beautiful."

Ahadi chuckled before loving nuzzling his mate. "He'll make a remarkable King."

Mohatu laughed in reply as he licked his daughter's head. "What is his name?"

Uru shared a look with Ahadi before answering her father's question as she nuzzled her son. "Taka. Prince Taka."

Mohatu sighed peacefully. "How I wish your mother were here."

Ahadi's green eyes met with Mohatu's amber eyes. He felt bad because he never got to meet Mohatu's Queen. "I wish I could've met Queen Asali. She would've been an amazing grandmother to Taka."

Mohatu nodded his head sadly as he thought of his love. "She would've been an amazing mother-in-law to you, Ahadi. Would've treated you like you were her own cub."

Ahadi smiled as he bumped heads with his father-in-law before laying down next to his mate, giving his son a lick on the head.

_****TP & TR****_

Away from the Pridelands was another pride, that was having a not-so-happy moment as they mourned the lost over their princess and her cousin. The King of the lands winced every time he thought of his daughter and his mate wouldn't stop crying, his sister-in-law wept over the lost of her son and her mate comforted her the best he could.

But it didn't ease the ache.

"Kiango, she's getting worse with all this ache."

The white King moved his red eyes over to his brother-in-law and sighed heavily. "I know Abaju. Nzuri isn't getting better herself."

Abaju looked at his mate and winced. "I just wish I could help Kia. But the lost of our son... it's so much."

Kiango nodded as he thought of his late daughter. "Curse those leopards! Curse them for taking away Mhina and Uhuru!"

Abaju lowered his head, his dark mane falling over his eyes. "My dear son... I hope you're watching over your mother and I."

Kiango looked between his mate and Kia before looking at Abaju. "All we can do is be there for them."

What this land wouldn't know was in a short amount of time, they would soon find a new member of the pride. For not all happy times within each Land would last. But until then, they would be left in sadness until the fateful day when Abaju came across a rich brown cub.


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Love Him Like That

The happiness of Taka's birth didn't last long as he was suddenly taken away by rogues. Ahadi and Uru had taken their little prince out so he could see the land before a butterfly distracted him, they noticed too late as a rogue with his companion took off with their son. Uru was heartbroken much like Ahadi. But there was nothing they could do. Ahadi had lost their scent, and even their beloved subjects couldn't find the rogues.

Their son was gone, forever.

Overtime, the royal couple had another cub. A golden cub. A male, just like his lost brother. But this time, he looked more like Ahadi in terms of fur and built, but more so of Uru in terms of nose and eyes. Taka's eyes were green, showing his father even more. The two parents named their newest cub Mufasa, the new future King of the Pridelands.

Uru's close friend had a cub of her own; Sarabi. A lioness cub with beige fur and orange eyes. Sarabi was slender, had a cream muzzle, underbelly, paws, and eye patches. She also had black tipped ears. As time grew on, she had became close friends with another cub, Sarafina. Sarafina had cream fur and green eyes, and much like Sarabi; she was slender. She also had a light cream muzzle, underbelly and eye rims.

As the trio grew closer with each other as they grew up, Ahadi and Uru decided to betroth Mufasa and Sarabi. Mufasa was overjoyed as he took a liking to Sarabi, however it wasn't the same for Sarabi. She liked the strong built Prince, but she thought of him as a brother.

The two lionesses were resting underneath a tree as Mufasa had Kingly lessons with his father, giving Sarabi time to think of ways to tell Ahadi and Uru she had no desire to marry Mufasa. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Sarafina.

"Sarabi?" Sarafina asked softly to her best friend.

Sarabi looked up at her green eyed friend. "Yes, Sarafina?"

"You're out of it." Sarafina replied. "Are you okay?"

Sarabi sighed heavily as she shook her head. "I don't want to marry Mufasa, Sarafina! I just don't love him like he does me."

Sarafina's eyes widened. "What? But... what will you tell him?"

Sarabi shrugged as she lowered her eyes to the ground, she couldn't bare to think of what might happen if Mufasa ever found out she didn't love him like that. It just felt wrong. She thought of him as a brother, nothing else.

"I love him like a brother."

Sarafina gave her a friendly nuzzle. "Whatever happens, I'll be with you."

Sarabi smiled happily at her best friend. "Thank you 'Fina."

_***TP & TR***_

Abaju looked over at his adoptive son with a smile. Long ago, when he was still a young infant, they had found two rogues running away with him. However he and Kiango stopped them and managed to recuse the poor infant. Abaju had taken him back to Kia, where she gladly took in the cub.

They named him 'Taka' because they gave him the very thing they wanted back; their son.

Even if it meant he wasn't their real son, he still gave him what they wanted. But now he went by Scar because of a scar that laid across his eye.

"Scar." Abaju called his adoptive son.

The rich brown lion with the black mane looked over his shoulder at his father with a smile. Scar had grown into a slender lion, a pink scar laid across his left eye due to saving another cub in their pride from an attack.

"Hello father, what can I do for you?" asked Scar.

Abaju chuckled. "You stare out there like you wish to run."

Scar looked away nervously as he shifted on his paws. "I won't lie. I wish to run."

"You wish to run?" asked Kia with a gasp. "But where will you go?"

Scar nuzzled his adoptive mother with love. "To find my own pride. Uncle Kiango and Auntie Nzuri will have their own cubs soon enough."

Abaju inhaled and exhaled. "If you run, then promise us you'll stay safe." he replied to his son and Scar nodded as he nuzzled his parents. The older lion smiled. "Then you have my blessing to run."

"As well as mine." Kia added.

The rich brown lion smiled before giving them one last nuzzle before running off. It was time to find his own Pride. His own land.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown Savior

The future Queen rolled her eyes as Mufasa kept by her side. The golden prince wouldn't let her out of his sight with their wedding apporching. Sarabi had no idea why he was still by her, the wedding wasn't until three months from now. Ahadi and Uru planned the wedding on a day they were always so quiet and sad upon.

"Mufasa." Sarabi groaned with annoyance as she looked at the strong prince. Mufasa's red mane flew a little in the wind as he smiled charmingly. "I can go by myself."

Mufasa gave his soon-to-be wife a worried look. "But what if something happens?"

A chuckle interuppted them. As they looked over their shoulders, they saw King Ahadi and Queen Uru coming towards them with matching smiles. Ahadi nuzzled his son before giving a friendly head up to Sarabi before giving his son a look while Uru gave a warm smile to Sarabi.

"Give her some space, Mufasa." Ahadi told him.

Mufasa sighed heavily as he sat down, his tail flicking over his paws.

"What if something happens, dad? I don't want anything to happen to her."

Uru rolled her eyes as she licked her son's head. "I'm sure Sarabi can handle herself."

Sarabi smiled gratefully at the queen. "I can and Mufasa doesn't need to worry."

Mufasa sighed heavily as he nuzzled Sarabi despite her look of disgust. "I'm sorry, 'Rabi. You're right, you can handle yourself."

"It's okay." Sarabi gave Mufasa a smile that showed nothing but family love and Uru was quick to catch it, suddenly becoming confused of the look. "I'll be back before you know it. It's just a quick walk to clear my mind is all."

Mufasa nodded. "I'll see you later then."

Uru glanced at her love as her son and future daughter-in-law took off in different directions. "Ahadi, did you happen to notice the look Sarabi gave Mufasa?"

Ahadi nodded in agreement. "I saw, love. It wasn't filled with romantic love but with family love."

Uru sighed heavily. "Do you it's a mistake?" Ahadi gave her a confused expression and Uru smiled softly as she explained more. "I mean, bethrolling them."

Ahadi shrugged as the two of them continued on their walk. They had gotten back into the habit since they lost Taka, finding the walks kept them remembering him, it made them... happy. At peace once more as their hearts finally began accepting Taka was gone.

_***TP & TR***_

Scar had finally managed to find a land that was a lushish green. He smiled as he saw all the animals, perhaps this could be his land. He'd find the ones in charge and humbly ask if he could join their Pride. All the animals stopped what they were doing to look at the rich brown lean lion.

"Excuse me, good sir. Are you new here?"

Scar looked up to see an elephant. "Why yes, I am."

The elephant looked him over. "You aren't... going to challenge his highness and her majesty, are you?"

Scar's eyes widened as he realized the fear in her eyes. He laughed and shook his head, noting how it calmed the elephant down a great deal.

"I was raised not to fight." Scar replied. "Well, I was, but not to challenge current rulers. I'm sure there's a future king or queen in the making already."

"There is. Prince Mufasa is soon to be crowned in three months." replied the elephant. "He's young, but I doubt he'll be as good as his parents."

Scar arched an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"He was a troublemaker when he was a cub! Barely knew respect for his elders!" snapped a zebra.

"But surely he's grown out of those ways, correct?" questioned Scar as he sat down, sitting straight.

The zebra scoffed. "I hope so! I surely hope King Ahadi has gotten Prince Mufasa to see the errors in being reckless!"

"At times, I wish King Ahadi and Queen Uru's first born was still around." sighed the elephant.

Scar blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The zebra groaned as he glared at his friend before looking at Scar. "They had another cub. A Prince. He would've been King if he had not been taken away. We searched and searched but... sadly we could not find him."

The elephant lowered her head as she remembered. "Her majesty was so heartbroken. His highness tried his best to remain strong but couldn't at times. Old King Mohatu took over while they recovered before his passing."

Scar lowered his head in respect for the lost Prince like they were. After a while of talking, the three had become friends. The elephant's name was Zanta and the zebra's name was Chapa. They had pointed him in the direction of Pride Rock so he could meet with King Ahadi and Queen Uru about joing their Pride.

_***TP & TR***_

Sarabi had stopped at the Watering Hole for a quick drink. She was planning to go near the falls where she and Mufasa used to play at, well her and Sarafina before Mufasa came and began playing with them.

Being at the falls helped clear her mind.

"I hear there's a strange lion in these lands." Sarabi's ears perked at the sound and looked over to two animals talking to each other. "According to Zanta and Chapa, he doesn't want the throne."

"So he's a rogue?"

The first animal nodded as they walked past the Prince's future bride. "Indeed. I hope King Ahadi and Queen Uru send him away."

The second animal laughed. "No use for rogues."

Sarabi sighed as she realized she was the only one left at the Watering Hole. She needed to hurry up and get her drink before Mufasa suddenly decided she couldn't go alone. It had happened once, and who was stopping him from doing it again?

However the sound of rustling grass behind her caught her ears and she didn't have enough time to react before the sound of a cry echoed and she gasped before swirling around to see two animals fighting away like their lives depended on it.

Her eyes' widened as she realized another lion was fighting a leopard, and it didn't take long before the lion sent the leopard running away with a limp, blood running down his leg and side.

The lion suddenly turned to her. "Are you okay, miss?"

Orange eyes met those of emerald green.


	4. Chapter 4: Scar and Sarabi

Sarabi opened her mouth but quickly shut it as she couldn't respond. The rich brown lion looked at her in concern but waited until she could reply. It was rude to stare and he knew it but before he could speak, Sarabi began to reply.

"I'm fine, sir. But why did you attack that leopard? He wasn't doing anything." Sarabi said in confusion and the lion sighed.

The rich brown lion shifted on his creamy paws as he looked at her. "He was going to attack you. I saw him in the fighting postion. He was going to make you his lunch. Couldn't have that now, could I?"

Sarabi flushed as she realized he had saved her from certain death. "You have my thanks for your bravery, sir. May I ask your name?"

"Only if I can have yours." the lion charmingly smiled.

Sarabi smiled as she giggled. This lion was certainly interesting. It turns out the lion's name was Scar and that was an unusual name but he said it was a nickname due to his scar across his left eye, which he explained he got from saving a childhood friend. Sarabi gave her own name and invited him to join her on her walk, which he didn't deny.

The King and Queen could wait if it meant he got to know her better.

_***TP & TR***_

"I see." Scar mumbled as they sat down at the Falls. Sarabi had just finished saying how she was to be married to Prince Mufasa but expressed how she only saw him as a brother. To Scar, it was painful to see the beauitful lioness in such a fate.

"I have no idea what to do." Sarabi replied with a sad tone.

Scar sighed as he gave her a friendly nuzzle.

"Why don't you just tell him and their majesties straight up that you don't wish to marry him?"

Sarabi winced at the idea and shook her head. Scar arched an eyebrow at the way she looked, but Sarabi just gulped as she lowered her head to the ground. Her eyes closing tightly as she fought back tears and Scar felt his heart aching.

"He loves me."

Scar frowned at her but wasn't angry at her. He was just confused. "But you don't."

"They can't just cancel it now! The wedding is in three months."

Scar sighed. "But you don't love him, Sarabi! You can't just marry him to please the royals! What about your future? Your future matters just as much as his does! This cannot be all about him!"

Sarabi winced at the tone in his voice but heard honesty. This rogue was right about it. She couldn't just do whatever was expected of her just to please her majesties. What about what she wanted? What about her future that she had wanted? Long ago, she decided she'd find her own mate, find a male that made her happy and be with him.

It just wasn't Mufasa.

There was no way she could be with a lion she thought of as a brother! A lion she didn't love. A lion whom his parents decided they would be married.

"You're right. But I can't end it now."

Scar held back an angry growl as his tail flicked. "But you can!"

"No, Scar, I can't. I have to deal with this. If I say no to Mufasa, who knows what will happen? I know Mufasa isn't violent, but he has a short temper like his father."

Scar arched an eyebrow as he remembered what his new friends said. "I have heard Mufasa was a troublemaker when he was a cub. Is this true?"

Sarabi laughed as she looked at the older lion. "Yes. He was always getting into trouble. Dragging me and Sarafina along. But we had good laughs." she smiled before frowning. "Times were simpler back then."

The rich brown lion smiled at how she seemed happy and felt horrible for her when he heard how she said the next few words of that sentence. He wished she could be free. She didn't deserve a life where she couldn't decide a thing for herself.

He hoped she could tell the rulers she didn't wish to marry their son.

_***TP & TR***_

"Sarabi!"

The beige lioness turned to see Mufasa coming towards her with a smile. "Hello, Mufasa. I'd told you I'd be fine, didn't I?"

The golden lion smiled. His love never ceased to amaze him. "I'm sorry, but I get worried. Accidents can happen and I just want you to be safe."

Sarabi laughed at his worries. "Aren't you the gentlelion? Queen Uru and King Ahadi did a fine job raising you."

Mufasa chuckled as he gave her a nuzzle and Sarabi fought the urge to move away. "My parents just got back from their walk a few minutes ago. I'm sure mother is looking forward to sharing hunting lessons with you. Even queenly lessons."

Sarabi gulped as she moved with him towards Pride Rock. "I am as well."

Mufasa grinned. "I was maybe hoping... that we could watch the sunset tonight?"

Sarabi smiled as she looked at Mufasa. "Very well." she agreed, maybe she could tell him tonight then.

"Great!" Mufasa purred happily as he nuzzled her lovingly. "I can't wait. I'll see you later, father wishes to teach me some more."

Sarabi watched as he padded off towards his father and failed to notice Sarafina coming towards her. Her mind was on Scar and what he told her. If she wanted to escape this future, then she'd have to tell Mufasa and his family that she didn't want to marry the Prince. But she had to do so.

It was for the Prideland's future.

"Sarabi?" Sarafina's sudden voice almost made Sarabi jump. "Sorry for scaring you!" she laughed as she stood next to her best friend.

Sarabi gave Sarafina a smile. "What did you need?"

"You looked like you needed saving." Sarafina commented. "But it looks like you saved yourself."

"All I did was agree to watch the sunset with him."

Sarafina sighed as they headed up the rocky steps. This wouldn't end well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sunset

The sun was almost starting to set as Mufasa found Sarabi. He gave her a quick nuzzle before leading her down to a nice quiet place.

When he was younger, his father used to take him to see the sunset all the time. There was one place that stood out beyond all. The place had a large tree standing tall, giving them shade for the evening. But it also gave them a clear view of the sky. Mufasa smiled brightly as they laid down on their backs.

This would be the perfect date for them.

"Father used to take me out here all the time. He says this is where he once took mother." Mufasa told his love as his amber eyes stayed on the setting sun.

Sarabi nodded silently as she watched. A part of her wanted to see this with Scar instead and she didn't know why. "It's certainly beautiful. King Ahadi must've won Queen Uru's heart with this sight. Did they ever take you here as a family trip?"

Mufasa nodded in reply. "They did, they wanted to share this with me."

Sarabi didn't reply as she watched the sunset sitting behind the mountains and held back a sigh. The stars began coming out and she closed her eyes tightly, thinking of her father and mother who had died from an unknown illness. "Do you think my parents are up there?" she asked Mufasa, finding this one of the rarest moments when she actually wanted to talk about her deceased parents.

The golden prince winced at the thought. He knew Sarabi was close with her parents. He remembered how her father always played with her and her mother would teach her how to hunt at a young age. Sarabi's sister didn't really talk with her much due to always being around a certain lion of the Pride, but that lion had eyes for Sarafina.

The lion had light golden fur and blue eyes. His mane was a light red that fell over his eyes a little. Mufasa was best friends with him. He always complained about how Sarabi's sister was far too eager to hang out with him when he just wanted a moment alone with Sarafina, and once he begged Mufasa to distract her while he asked Sarafina out.

"I do."

Sarabi's orange eyes moved over to her soon-to-be husband and winced when all she saw was Scar. He wasn't that rogue she had met by pure chance! She didn't even know where he was.

"I hope they're watching over me and Naanda."

Mufasa moved onto his side and nuzzled her, and for once Sarabi returned it. "I'm sure they are. In fact, I'm sure they're very proud of you two." he whispered.

Sarabi smiled happily before her eyes moved back to the stars and sighed heavily. The wind blew slightly and she smiled before getting up onto her paws. Mufasa followed suit, knowing she wanted to go home. The two traveled back side by side, not seeing a rich brown lion watching.

_***TP & TR***_

"Isn't someone good friends again." Scar said as he surprised Sarabi the next morning. "I am allowed to believe the wedding is still happening?"

Sarabi smiled. "It is happening but I still don't like him like that." then she looked away. "All I could see when I was with him was you."

Scar's eyes went wide as he backed up a little bit at the declaration. Was she serious or pulling his leg? Sarabi shifted nervously as she gave him a smile.

Finally, after a moment of silence, the rich brown lion spoke. "Are you serious?"

Sarabi nodded in reply. "I am, Scar."

Scar gave her a charming smile as he chuckled. "Perhaps you enjoy my company more then."

The future Queen giggled as she sat down. "Perhaps I do."

The rogue laughed as he padded off with Sarabi at his side. Somehow, he found himself enjoying her company a lot more than he thought he would considering how he normally couldn't stand being around the lionesses his own age in his old pride.

The two of them suddenly found themselves back at the falls where Scar had slept that night, deeming the rulers could wait for his arrival while he gathered up the courage. He also wanted to know more about the Pridelands, so he stayed with his friends to get know the lands more.

"I just wish he could find someone else."

Scar's green eyes moved to look at her while she gazed sadly into the water.

He couldn't know what it felt like having someone in love with you when you weren't. It was clear she didn't want the wedding but she didn't have a say in her future or what happened. A little rage began to boil in his veins as he saw her sadness.

"You could always run away."

Sarabi's head shot up as her eyes widened. "What?"

Scar shifted on her paws. "I said; you could always run away."

"But what if he comes looking for me? This whole Pride worries over us."

Scar arched an eyebrow at the beautiful lioness. "Why would they do that?"

Sarabi smiled at him. "Because we're the future rulers. They always tend to do that according to Queen Uru."

The rogue nodded his head slightly in understanding. "I see, well... just spend time away from the Prince then...?"

Sarabi laughed at his awkward statement and smiled happily at him, trying to ignore how her heart speed up at the sight of him and how he somehow made her feel better.


	6. Chapter 6: The Realization

Scar's words kept in her mind. They kept being repeated. Run away. That would save her. But Sarafina would catch notice and wonder where she was, Mufasa would go looking for her the second they didn't see her anywhere in the Pridelands.

The Pridelands were counting on her and Mufasa, continue on the Circle of Life. They were the ones with the Pridelands' future in their paws, making sure the reign of Lions went on. But what was stopping the other animals on a rebellion? They could easily overtake them and have a different spices rule. They didn't because they knew how wise and brave the lions were. That's what they were told when they were young.

They had to continue on the Circle of Life, they were the Pridelands' future.

But yet she didn't love Mufasa like that, despite how he felt towards her. Uru and Ahadi had seen it in her eyes countless of times, as did Sarafina and Haki. It wasn't a secret, but they couldn't change it. It was all up to Uru and Ahadi's choice. They needed someone for their son, and Sarabi was the best choice due to her wisdom and courage.

Mufasa loved her deeply.

"Rabi, you look like you want to run!" joked Sarafina while laughing.

"What if I do?" Sarabi replied and Sarafina's green eyes widened. Her jaw dropped and before she could say anything, the future queen rolled her eyes. "I'm joking, 'Fina. I'm not going to run away."

Sarafina nodded slowly but thought about her words. For a moment, Sarabi sounded serious. But the lioness wouldn't dare to run away. The Pridelands were her home, her heart, her everything and it was where her Pride was. She couldn't leave her Pride behind for a life she so desperately wished for, that would be abandoning everything.

They all knew what happened when you abandoned your Pride; you couldn't come back. It was like exiling yourself to being forever alone. You wouldn't survive out there without a Pride, and those who did, it was rare for them to be accepted into a Pride.

The creamy lioness smiled at her friend, her eyes showing happiness. "I have some great news!"

Sarabi arched a dark eyebrow as she laid down. "What would that be?"

"Haki." Sarafina purred at the lion's name. "He's asked me out."

Sarabi's eyes widened. "Really? That's great, 'Fina!"

"It is, isn't it? I just hope Naanda won't be too upset. I know how she likes Haki."

Sarabi rolled her eyes. "She'll get over it. I'm sure of it."

Sarafina could only purr when she saw the light golden lion coming into view with Mufasa at his side. Haki grinned when he saw her and moved quickly to nuzzle his girlfriend, Sarabi watched with a happy smile for her friend as did Mufasa.

But for some reason, when Mufasa nuzzled her, all she could think about was Scar. She winced at the image and shook her head. There was no way. She and Scar were just friends. He was a lone rogue that was looking for a Pride, soon going to be talking to Uru and Ahadi.

But when would that be?

"Sarabi?" Mufasa said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Sarabi replied as she looked at him.

Mufasa shifted on his paws. She felt like she wouldn't like this. "I want you to be more careful when you go for walks. Father says he's scented a rogue in the Pridelands."

Sarabi's eyes went wide as she realized who it was. "A-A rogue? Here? In the Pridelands?"

Mufasa nodded and Haki gave his girlfriend a look that clearly meant he wanted her to be more careful as well. Sarafina nodded before licking his cheek, thankful for the warnings.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Sarabi purred to Mufasa.

Mufasa sighed with relief. "Thank you, now, how 'bout we all for a walk?"

_***TP & TR***_

It's been two weeks since Scar came into the Pridelands and met Sarabi. During those two weeks, he hadn't spoken to the King and Queen, but instead had been getting to know Sarabi. They two had grown close in terms of Friendship.

Sarabi would often come to him in terms of her unhappiness with Mufasa and whenever they fought about something, Scar would be there so she could use his shoulder to cry on. No one else knew that she knew the rogue that King Ahadi had scented.

He had become good at hiding as well. Once Mufasa had came to get Sarabi due to his mother wishing to have a queenly lesson, and Scar had to hide before the Crowned Prince had found him. He had only came out when the two had left.

"How well have you two been getting along?" Scar had asked one day. "Last time you visited me, you were crying your eyes out."

Sarabi only gave him a quick answer of they were fighting a lot more, but it would get better soon.

Of course the rogue didn't believe her words. But he didn't speak another word on the matter knowing she would shut down the second he spoke about it once more. Instead, he just allowed her to cry on his shoulder, happy whenever she was.

Everything was going fine until she just couldn't take it anymore. Sarabi decided to call it off - the wedding - knowing she wouldn't be happy with the Prince. She found Ahadi and Uru alone and took a deep breath before padding towards them.

"I don't want to marry Mufasa."

Ahadi's green eyes snapped towards her in shock. "What suddenly brought this up?"

Sarabi lowered her eyes to the ground as she sighed. Uru smiled sadly at the lioness before moving over to nuzzle her in a family manner. Somehow, she always expected this would come.

"Somehow I figured." Uru told her and it surprised both her mate and Sarabi. The queen shrugged as she sat down, flicking her tail over her paws. "You never did seem happy and comfortable whenever Mufasa nuzzled you."

"But Uru! Who will Mufasa marry?" asked Ahadi, his eyes wide.

Uru sighed heavily. "We all know that answer; his heart lies with Sarabi."

"But mine doesn't!" Sarabi snapped. "I can't marry him! I just can't!"

Ahadi sighed as he looked down at the young lioness, feeling horrible for her. "My dear, as much as we want to end this, we simply can't! If we allow Mufasa the freedom to marry whoever he wishes, he'll pick you."

Sarabi lowered her head. "I'm screwed either way."

"We're so sorry." Uru whispered to her.

"No... it's okay, just..." Sarabi turned to leave as the first thing she thought was to find Scar. "I just need to be alone for a little while."

Without allowing them to answer, she ran off.

_***TP & TR***_

Sarabi had found Scar eating away at a bone from his last meal he had hunted. She didn't care about that as some tears began to fall down her face. The short cry of his name made the rich brown lion look up at his friend.

Right away, he stood up, forgetting about the bone as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. After listening to her tale, he understood. So, she had tried to end the marriage arrangement, but couldn't considering how Mufasa would pick her no matter what.

He couldn't help but feel sorrowful for her.

"I'm sorry, Sarabi." Scar whispered to her after she stopped crying. "I wish I could do something to help you."

"No, it's okay."

Scar sighed as he gave her a friendly nuzzle. "Is there anything I can do?"

Without saying a word, Sarabi thrusted her head underneath Scar's chin, making his green eyes go wide.


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Name

Scar's eyes went wide as he felt Sarabi thrust her head underneath his chin but smiled as he closed his eyes, returning the affection with ease. A purr came from the younger lioness before him and he couldn't help but also purr, knowing he had the lioness.

Yes, the thought of the future king catching them made his stomach turn, but he was sure he could handle him with Sarabi at his side.

After a moment of nuzzling, the older lion pulled away with a smile. "I love you." Scar took the chance at saying those magical words.

A smile appeared on Sarabi's muzzle as she licked his cheek. Her orange eyes shining with happiness at his words and straight away Scar's heart was stolen.

"I love you too, Scar." Sarabi purred happily.

Scar grinned charmingly as he nuzzled her. "But what shall you tell your future husband? What about your Pride?"

Sarabi sighed heavily as she thought about Mufasa. "He won't know about us."

The rich brown lion arched an eyebrow at his love. "Are you sure that is a good idea? What might he say when he finds out?"

The beige lioness rolled her orange eyes. "I'll deal with that when the time comes, Scar. Don't worry about Mufasa finding out about us."

Scar softened his gaze. "I'm more worried about what will happen to you, Sarabi."

Sarabi's eyes widened at his obvious worry but it was nothing like Mufasa's. The rogue's worry was over her being safe from an angry Mufasa that could be when he finds out, but Mufasa's worries were of someone else stealing her away from.

"Whoever raised you did a good job."

Scar chuckled at her words. "Yes." he thought back to his adoptive parents. "Since growing up, they taught me how to treat a lioness. They lost my older brother, Uhuru, not too long before I came into the picture. They swore they'd raise me right and teach me the right way to treat a lioness."

Sarabi softly smiled. "Scar, if you don't mind me asking; what's your real name? Your birth name. Not the name you go by now, not that nickname. The name you were born with."

Scar looked away for a moment before gazing back at his future mate with a soft smile.

**_*TP & TR*_**

Mufasa never did find out when she came back that day. Sarafina had been with Haki, too busy to notice the wide smile on Sarabi's face. Her heart was whole with Taka -not Scar- at her side.

"Don't you look like happy. Had a nice walk?"

Sarabi looked over at the golden prince. "I did, my mind is much more clear."

Mufasa smiled at her and moved to nuzzle her, and she knew she had to stay or else he would know something was up with her. She had to put up with those nuzzles. If Taka ever saw them, he'd know why she wasn't backing away.

Uru had walked over the pair not long after seeing the beige lioness. "There you are!"

Sarabi bowed her head to the Queen. "Your majesty."

Uru laughed. "Please, just Uru, dear."

Mufasa licked his future wife's cheek despite her look of displeasure that she failed to notice. "What did you need, mother?"

The queen sighed heavily. "I was hoping to talk with you alone, Mufasa."

"About what?" asked Mufasa, a quick flash of fear over his features.

Ahadi suddenly came up behind his mate. "Something we should've told you a long time ago."

Mufasa arched an eyebrow and Sarabi gave a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Ahadi took a deep breath as he looked away, Uru winced as she remembered her lost son. "Mufasa, you weren't our only cub."

Just like that, both future rulers gasped.


	8. Chapter 8: More Ways Than One

Taka listened onto his mate finishing her tale. He was just as shocked as her to know Uru and Ahadi had another cub before their golden prince came to be.

Sarabi finished with a heavy sigh as she thought about Mufasa's reaction. A look of hurt and sorrow was set on his features before he nuzzled his parents. "They never could find their lost cub. They were so heartbroken."

Taka nodded before nuzzling her. "Did they tell you the cub's name?"

Sarabi shook her head as she placed her head on Taka's shoulder. "They looked too hurt to say it." she explained to him. "It seems to hurt them by even talking about the poor cub."

The rogue smiled softly as they continued on nuzzling, a soft pray for the lost cub filled his mind.

He knew about the hurting ache of losing a cub, his parents always expressed that when they spoke about Uhuru whenever he asked. Sarabi suddenly pulled away with a deep, thoughtful expression on her features before she looked at him.

"Taka."

Taka arched an eyebrow at his love, allowing her to continue on with whatever she wanted to say. For a moment, he saw a flash of sorrow filling her eyes. His heart ached with what could come.

"When the wedding comes, this will never be."

Taka sighed sadly. "I know, Sarabi. I know that will come one day."

Sarabi took a deep breath as she licked his cheek. "Taka, I don't want to become Mufasa's."

Taka arched an eyebrow. "Then simply tell him those words!"

The lioness shook her head. "He would never allow that. He loves me."

The rogue held back an annoyed groan at his mate's words but didn't say anything that would upset her, he didn't want to risk their love at this point already.

Sarabi stood her paws and nuzzled him once more before flicked her tail, Taka's eyes widened as he followed before noting how they were moving away from the falls. Wouldn't they be seen if they moved away from the falls?

"Sarabi." Taka said as he walked at her side. "Where are we going?"

The future queen laughed as stopped. "For a run." she replied and Taka's eyes widened. "I want to get out of here for a while."

Taka shook his head. "But you said it yourself; what if he finds you? What if he finds us?"

The lioness laughed as she realized what he thought. "Oh, no! Taka, we're not going to run away. I mean, we're going to run through the Pridelands. I want to show you the land, not just the falls."

The rogue rolled his eyes with a grin. "Cheeky lioness."

_***TP & TR***_

Haki and Sarafina rolled their eyes as they watched Mufasa pace back and forth. The golden lion had been like this ever since learning about his dead older sibling. Ahadi and Uru could barely manage to get through the story without breaking down.

Mufasa was thorn. Thorn between being angry at his parents for keeping this from him or being sadden for them, having to go through the loss of a cub.

"Calm down, buddy."

Mufasa looked over his shoulder at Haki, who's head was resting on Sarafina's back.

"I can't! They kept this from me!" Mufasa replied.

Sarafina rolled her eyes as she looked at her cubhood friend. "They can barely talk about their lost cub! It's no wonder. How would you feel if you had to tell your cub that they had an older sibling who was lost?"

Mufasa sighed. "Horrible."

Haki gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure they wanted to tell you, but their hearts were still healing."

The golden prince's mind went back to the conversation. His father was so heartbroken as his mother could barely keep the tears from falling as they spoke about his deceased sibling. They couldn't even say if he had a brother or a sister.

Ahadi managed to finish the tale by saying how his sibling was taken away from them by rogues. They didn't know if they survived or not, but all they knew was; they were gone. Mohatu, his grandfather, sent a pray to his mate above to keep watch over their grandcub if they had joined her with the ones of the past.

"I just wished I had known sooner." Mufasa sighed heavily as he sat down, flicking his tail over his creamy paws. "I know it would've hurt talking about them, but isn't that how you get over a passing?"

Haki shook his head. "There's a lot of ways for grieving. Not just one way, Muffy."

Mufasa nodded slowly as he took in his friend's words. "I see then."

Sarafina smiled at him. "Why don't you ask more about your deceased sibling?"

The golden prince nodded as he moved to find his parents.

_***TP & TR***_

Taka smiled at his love as she lead them to a small area of the Pridelands that were surrounded by trees, not really allowing much insight to whoever might be within the shady area. The rogue laid down next to her and purred when she nuzzled into his black mane.

There was still a lingering feeling about being caught by the prince himself. Sarabi knew how angry Mufasa could get due to having a short temper like Ahadi, but at least the King could catch himself when he knew he was going to explode until Mufasa.

"Tell me Sarabi, what was it like growing up here?" Taka asked with interest.

Sarabi purred as she thought back to her cubhood days. "We were all playful. The animals usually rolled their eyes when we came through."

Taka laughed. "That much of a troublemaker?"

Sarabi rolled her eyes at her mate. "Believe me, Mufasa was a bigger one then Sarafina and I."

"What a sight it would've been!" laughed Taka. "I wish I could've grown up here."

Sarabi gave him a look. "So, what were you like growing up?"

Taka looked away. "Shy, silent. I didn't do much."

Sarabi frowned. "Why not?"

"Most of the cubs in my Pride didn't like me that much." admitted the rogue. "Especially this one cub, Ni. He hated me."

The future queen listened as Taka told his tale on growing up. Ni had died later due to an unknown illness and the Pride buried the white lion as they mourned. Taka explained how he had saved Ni once, gaining his scar, and the two began to get on good terms before Ni's unexpected death.

Sarabi smiled sadly for her mate before nuzzling into his mane. She silently promised to name her first born cub after the lion who her mate saved.

Then he went onto explaining how he and Ni trained together to fight. In their Pride, it was expected of the Males to defend their Pride no matter what. Ni might've been bigger and had more muscle, but Taka was more stronger. They quickly learned they were much better fighters when they fought side by side.

A duo.

"Sounds like you miss him."

Taka nodded. "Every day I do."

Sarabi licked his cheek as she saw a tear rolling down Taka's eye. "I'm sure he's watching over you to this day."

He could only hope so.


	9. Chapter 9: Talk About The Future

For the next few weeks, Sarabi and Taka had met up and spent time together, all while avoiding Mufasa whenever he came looking for his bride-to-be.

Once Taka had gotten them something to eat. Sarabi's eyes shined with amazement. "You know, if you spoke with King Ahadi and Queen Uru, you'd be a wonderful hunter for the Pride. That would get you on the King's good side."

Taka laughed as he dug into the food. The thought in his mind, never leaving.

"I can barely find them." Taka replied as he swallowed.

Sarabi purred as she licked his cheek. "I can always tell them to meet you at the Watering Hole. They know where that is. Or I can tell them to meet you at the border."

Taka nuzzled her with a smile. "We'll see."

_***TP & TR***_

Mufasa sighed heavily as he watched his future mate speak fondly with Sarafina. It had just been announced that Haki asked Sarafina to marry him and all of the Pride gave their blessings. His mother and father had been overjoyed.

The wedding was set to be just a few days after his and Sarabi's wedding.

"Hey, Muffy!" Haki said with happiness. "Looks like we're both going to be married lions in two months. I can't wait to be married to Sarafina. My whole world."

Mufasa nodded slowly at his best friend's words and listened as Haki excitedly chatted on about the wedding. He wished Sarabi could be that excited like Sarafina and Haki were for their marriage. But she never expressed happiness or joy at the thought, always remaining silent.

He could never find her when she went out for her walks that somehow always became extended. At first, he looked for her because Uru wanted to teach her Queenly lessons and hunting lessons, but then he wanted to find her because he wanted to spend some time with her. Talk about their future, maybe even talk about cubs and how many they wanted.

Of course all males wanted sons, but Mufasa somehow found himself wanting a daughter. From what his father had told him, all cubs were treasured, no matter the gender. But Mufasa never saw a son in his future, always a daughter; maybe a son after a daughter.

He just wanted a little girl, who looked like her mother, to spoil rotten.

Haki had once expressed how he and Sarafina spoke about cubs, and agreed on having two cubs. Two cubs which meant both genders or one. Mufasa wished Sarabi could speak with him about the same subject simply because he wanted to be able to communicate better with her.

"Mufasa?"

Mufasa shook his head as he realized he was being spoken to.

His eyes widened when he saw Sarabi with wondering eyes and his heart fluttered with hope. Perhaps she wanted to spend time with him? This could be their chance to talk about the future and he didn't want to hope too much, but it was impossible.

In the background, Sarafina and Haki stood with loving smiles on their faces, but they could feel on what could happen next.

Both dreading it.

"Mufasa, are you listening?"

Mufasa shook his head and smiled lovingly at her. "Yes." he replied. "What did you need, Sarabi?"

Sarabi shifted nervously on her paws. "I was wondering if we could talk. About the future."

Those words sent hopeful butterflies through his stomach as he nodded happily. "Of course we can! I was hoping we could as well."

Somehow, Sarabi was wishing she could be talking with Taka about this.

_***TP & TR***_

Uru watched her son and his future mate talk about the future and her heart ached as she realized this must be painful for Sarabi. She could tell the lioness didn't want to even touch the subject with her son but what could she do?

Ahadi came up behind his mate and sighed heavily. Her heart still ached over Taka. His heart was too but they had to be strong for Mufasa. What would've happened if they weren't? They would barely be there for their son, barely raising him if they didn't.

The King padded over and nuzzled his mate, smiling softly when Uru nuzzled back. "I know it's hard to watch Sarabi be with our son when she expressed her true feelings. But what can we do? Mufasa must have a Queen!"

"He'll always choose Sarabi." Uru mumbled in reply as she nodded.

Ahadi sighed heavily. "Look, I'm no expert in what you lionesses may want, but I know she doesn't want this future."

She couldn't help but laugh when he said that, remembering when he asked her if she wanted to be with him above all the other males who were much better choices than he was. To her, if he didn't think he was good enough, he was the right one.

"Are you sure? You seemed to know what I wanted."

Ahadi chuckled at his mate and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Down with the two future rulers, Mufasa was happily listening on to what Sarabi was saying. He took in whatever she wanted to say and nodded. She wanted equal power (which could be done) and wanted a say in big decisions (again it could be done), and most importantly didn't want to have to tell him whenever she was going in terms of fear for her safety.

"I can make sure that's all done! But the last one? Might take some time."

Sarabi laughed at his words and Mufasa purred. "I wouldn't doubt it."

The golden prince shifted nervously as he cleared his throat. Now they could speak about having cubs and how many they wanted. In terms of cubs, two would be enough for him. But he wanted Sarabi's opinions about it.

"I have another topic."

Sarabi looked over at her future mate and arched a dark eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Mufasa smiled weakly. "How do you feel about cubs?"

The lioness had to keep her jaw from dropping. She never thought about having cubs but she supposed if she thought about it, she'd picture having Taka's if she could.

Slowly, she regained her composure. "I never thought about it, to be honest."

"Well, would you like to talk about our future?" Mufasa gently asked.

Sarabi forced a smile. "I don't see why not."


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Bumped Up

In the end of the conversation, they had agreed on one cub. Whatever gender they caught is the gender of the cub they would have. Unknown to a happy Mufasa, Sarabi didn't know what to think.

"Taka?" Sarabi asked as she found him getting a drink one day. His green eyes moved to lock with her orange eyes. "May I ask you something?"

The rogue took a moment before smiling charmingly at his love before nodding. "What do you want to ask me?"

Sarabi took a deep breath before thrusting her head underneath Taka's chin and purred. Taka, of course, nuzzled right back with a purr of his own as he took pride in being with her. He just wished they could be together forever without having to worry too much about their little problem.

"Do you ever think about cubs?" Sarabi asked.

Taka was taken aback by the question and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now, where did this come from?" he questioned his love.

She didn't look at him and he understood right away without needing her to say a word. Mufasa had asked her about having cubs when they were married. Taka cleared his throat awkwardly as he thought about it a little bit, he couldn't see himself with cubs before but he could now a little bit better.

Taka gave her a small smile as he licked her cheek. Sarabi flushed as he did so.

The rogue chuckled as he shrugged in reply. "I'll admit I haven't thought about it before, but I can see myself with two little cubs."

Sarabi couldn't help but smile at her love's words. It meant so much more than she thought it would. At first, she couldn't see herself with cubs, but when Mufasa brought it up, she could see herself with cubs. Mufasa wanted one; a daughter and that was understandable. Girls were much more easy to raise than boys simply because they seemingly didn't get into trouble as often, but they could be.

A girl sounded wonderful to Sarabi as well, she wanted a little girl to spoil like Mufasa but she also wanted a boy.

Her little knight.

"If I ever have cubs, I want a daughter and a son."

Now the usual response for a male was that he wanted a son only; but not Taka. Yes, at first a boy seemed like the better choice but a girl? That was every lion's dream to have a little girl to spoil rotten and protect with all their live could offer.

"A daughter sounds wonderful." purred Taka as he thought of a little cub looking every much like Sarabi.

The lioness smiled as she thought of a son, looking every bit like Taka.

"A boy to protect his sister." giggled Sarabi as she nuzzled her love.

Taka arched an eyebrow as he smirked away at his love. "What, suddenly a girl can't protect like a boy?"

"You know what I meant." Sarabi rolled her eyes.

The rogue laughed as he nuzzled his love once more before getting to his paws. It was time for her to leave and she knew it as well. Deep inside, she wished she could get him to meet with Uru and Ahadi, that way he would have a pride and they didn't have to worry about sneaking around so much.

"Taka!" yelled Sarabi as she looked over her shoulder. Taka's green eyes locked with her orange eyes once more.

Taka gave her a soft smile as his tail flicked. "Yes, love?"

Sarabi took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you as well. Forever and always."

_***TP & TR***_

When Sarabi returned to Pride Rock, she was greeted by Sarafina and Mufasa. Sarafina was smiling away as she greeted her friend before Haki came down to greet her as well before Mufasa purred while giving her a nuzzle. It was amazing how they could be blinded by the fact she was having an affair right underneath their muzzles.

"I have good news!"

Sarabi arched an eyebrow at her future mate, trying to figure out the wide grin. "What would that be?" she asked.

"I've spoken to my parents about our upcoming wedding recently while you were on your walk." Mufasa explained.

Hope bloomed in her chest that maybe he canceled it. "O-Oh? And what did they say about our wedding?"

That hope was crushed. "I spoke to them about moving our wedding up! They agreed!"

Sarafina and Haki winced at how shocked and hurt Sarabi looked.

"And when is our wedding now?" whispered Sarabi.

Mufasa nuzzled her lovingly. "In a week from now."

Sarabi's jaw dropped before she slammed it shut. "That's... wonderful."

"It is, isn't it?" Mufasa grinned as he licked her cheek before facing his friends. "Haki, I want you to be my best lion."

Haki dipped his head. "It would be my honor."

Sarafina wanted to hug Sarabi tightly and allow her to cry on her shoulder. But instead she watched as her best friend forced a smile on her muzzle to make Mufasa believe she wasn't upset over this but, rather, overjoyed.

"Fina, will you walk with me? I want to talk to you about something."

Sarafina nodded in reply to her best friend. "Of course, 'Rabi."

Mufasa gave her another nuzzle before moving towards Haki. "Be back soon."

Haki and Sarafina shared a look, seemingly knowing Sarabi would express her discomfort in this incoming wedding that wasn't supposed to happen so soon.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

Sarabi didn't take long before she poured her heart out to Sarafina and in the middle of it, admitted to seeing another lion. Of course Sarafina was shocked by Sarabi's reveal but couldn't help but feel sorrowful for her and for the unknown lion. It didn't take long for Sarafina to tell Sarabi to head her to unknown love and tell him what was going on; what is what Sarabi did.

The princess' eyes widened when she saw Taka talking with his friends. "Taka!"

Taka's ears perked as he gazed over his shoulder. "Sarabi? What are you doing here?"

When he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, he was quick to his paws and rushed over to nuzzle her as she cried on his shoulder as she explained what was happening and his heart shattered.

"He moved our wedding to next week." Sarabi said as she cried and Taka snarled at the thought of that golden lion with his love.

The rogue took a moment to calm down as he licked her cheek as he nuzzled her. This wasn't going to happen. "It won't happen."

Sarabi didn't even want to ask on what he meant because she knew it would be effortless. Nothing could happen when Mufasa wanted something and was so close to get it. He was the pride and joy of the Pridelands and of Uru's and Ahadi's hearts. They couldn't say no to their little boy.

"When this wedding happens, I will object to his little vows."

Sarabi's gasped as she realized what he meant.

Her orange eyes sparked before she shook her head. "He won't allow it."

Taka chuckled as he gave her a charming reassuring smile. "Sarabi, I love you and know you that. You love me as well. If he truly loves you, he'll let you go. He won't force you to stay with him simply because he wants to be mates with you."

Her heart ached as she nuzzled him with a purr and Taka purred as well.

"But he also wants me to be his queen. He has the last say because he's the prince and when it comes to his future, he's in control. There isn't anyway you can pull this off, Taka."

Taka smiled sadly as he nuzzled her. "Trust in me, Sarabi." he whispered to her. "Please, for me."

Sarabi nodded as she nuzzled him back with a loud purr and the two walked off as Taka's friends watched smiling at the pair. By the time night had fallen, she didn't care as she spent the night with him, both not wishing for the other to leave and seal their fate until the wedding.

_***TP & TR***_

The next morning, Mufasa woke up to see Sarabi finally returning to Pride Rock. He rushed out of the cave and smiled softly at his bride-to-be and nuzzled her. This time, Sarabi pulled away and padded towards the cave but he stopped her.

"What's wrong, Sarabi?" questioned Mufasa with a worried tone.

Sarabi sighed heavily as she locked eyes with Mufasa. "I'm just thinking. My mind is full with the fact our wedding is next week."

Mufasa smiled at his future mate and chuckled as he shrugged her behavior off as his father padded out of the den with his mother, both looking deep in thought and he sighed. They were probably thinking of his deceased older sibling that had lived such a short life.

Ahadi gave his son a short smile before noticing Sarabi's expression and arched a dark eyebrow at his son and Mufasa sighed before shrugging. Uru nuzzled her son before moving to talk with Sarabi about something when the younger lioness motioned for her.

"What do you need?" asked Uru.

Sarabi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not telling you before, but there's a rogue in the Pridelands."

"What!?"

Sarabi tried to calm the queen down with her next few words. "I'm in love with him!"

Uru's jaw dropped before slamming it shut. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sarabi smiled when she thought of Taka. "Yes. He loves me as well."

Uru could only wonder how this would play out for her future daughter-in-law.


	12. Chapter 12: Into Action

When the week of the wedding had finally come, Sarabi had been throwing up for a few days. It had been Uru to catch wind of the illness. There was no doubt in the Queen's mind that Sarabi was pregnant, with the rogue's cub. Mufasa didn't know about the rogue. Ahadi didn't know about that rogue either, the only ones who knew were Uru and Sarafina, and they kept it a secret.

So when Sarabi told Taka about her pregnancy, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed and asked when the wedding was; it was tomorrow morning.

That's when he swore he'd be going to Pride Rock to stop the wedding.

"Just you wait, daddy and mommy will have this all settled soon!"

Sarabi giggled as Taka spoke to their unborn cub. He was already acting like a father despite just finding out about it. There was a protectivness that had suddenly formed at the mere mention of having cubs and now, they were finally going to have cubs.

"The only problem is how Mufasa will react." Sarabi sighed as Taka nuzzled her stomach. "There's no telling on how he'll react."

Taka narrowed his green eyes. "Whatever the reaction; I'm going to protect my cubs and you."

"Taka." Sarabi purred happily as she licked his cheek.

The rogue smiled as he nuzzled her before sighing. This would be hard as he watched from the distance, only to show up last moment to steal her away from the lion.

"What's wrong, Taka?"

Taka looked away from his love before turning back with his eyes shining a little sadly. "I'm just getting used to the fact you're going to be marrying a different lion than I."

Sarabi smiled. "But you're going to stop him."

Taka laughed. "Of course I am, but what if this fails? I couldn't live with myself."

"You won't." Sarabi told him gently.

"But what if I do, Sarabi and you're forced to marry this lion? He'll surely kill my cubs and force you to have his own to make sure the bloodline for the royals remains with the blood of the current King. If I fail, the cubs die."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't let that bastard kill my cubs."

"I'm just worried." Taka replied as he nuzzled her stomach once more, purring happily at his unborn cubs.

Sarabi smiled as she knew Taka would be a wonderful father to the unborn. "Our cubs will be raised in a loving family."

Taka nodded as he looked at the sky. "The sun is setting."

Sarabi sighed as she stood up. "Then it's my cue to leave for Pride Rock. Tomorrow, our future awaits. I'll be waiting for you, Taka. I don't want to marry that lion. My heart is yours."

Taka sighed as he accepted everything in that moment. "Until tomorrow, love."

She gave him one more nuzzle before padding away. "Until tomorrow."

How she wished she didn't have to marry Mufasa so soon.

_***TP & TR***_

When the morning sun rose over Pride Rock, Sarabi's heart twisted. She wanted to be with Taka already. The unborn cubs were his' and not Mufasa's. She knew this would crash Mufasa's heart but what could she do now? Without a doubt, Sarabi's heart belonged to that of Taka, the lone rogue in the Pridelands.

"Morning." Uru said as she padded into the den, her mate and son already outside.

Sarabi sighed heavily as she looked at the queen. "Good morning, Queen Uru."

Uru looked at her son's future mate. "Is something wrong?"

Sarabi flicked her tail nervously. "I don't wish to marry him."

Uru sighed heavily as she nuzzled her daughter-in-law with. "Sarabi, we both know there isn't a choice in the matter."

"But Uru! I just can't!" Sarabi pleaded with the queen.

Uru sighed as she shook her head. "You have to."

In that moment, Sarabi's heart ached so much she could stop herself. She revealed the biggest secret she wanted to keep away from the royals.

"I'm pregnant!" Sarabi said before gasping.

Uru's jaw dropped but she managed to recover as she took in Sarabi's words. It clicked easily as she knew the lioness hadn't spent much time with Mufasa over the past few weeks and she swallowed as she realized the truth.

The queen took a deep breath. "You're pregnant... with that rogue's cubs?"

Sarabi looked away, ashamed but before she could respond, Rafiki showed up with a big smile, and she knew it was time to have her fate sealed until Taka showed.


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding Crasher

Sarabi had to keep herself from shouting how she didn't want to marry the prince as Mufasa nuzzled her happily before looking at Rafiki. The Shawman smiled as he painted the royal wedding markings on their faces and Sarabi looked away. Mufasa felt proud to know he was having this beautiful lioness as his mate and queen when his parents stepped down.

Rafiki chuckled as he stepped back. "We are ready!"

Mufasa smiled as he nodded. "Here we go, Sarabi." he smiled at his bride.

Sarabi took a deep breath as her eyes darted to the edge, waiting for Taka.

"Right." the lioness said as she closed her eyes tightly, wishing Taka would come soon so this would end and they could be together.

Rafiki took notice in how Sarabi looked, but knew he had to go on. With a deep breath, he faced Uru and Ahadi who nodded with wide smiles. "Without anymore, let's start."

The sound of pawsteps running up Pride Rock caught Sarabi's ears as she saw a black mane from the corner of her eyes and she smiled. Taka. A sigh of relief escaped as she saw the rich brown lion waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and when it came, he roared, nearly scaring everyone.

"This will not happen! I object to this marriage!"

Ahadi roared as he lowered himself in a fighting position which Taka responded in kind.

The King of the Pridelands flicked his tail. "Who are you?"

Uru's green eyes widened as something was familiar about this lion. The name sealed the deal and she couldn't help but smile softly. "My name is Taka and I have come to object this marriage because I love Sarabi. She has fallen equally in love with me. I will not stand for this union of two hearts because it is simply one heart who has found upendi but the other has not found upendi with his!"

Mufasa growled as he lowered himself into a fighting position, knowing he and his father could take this rogue on without much trouble. But he stopped when Uru stepped in front of the rogue protectively and all the Pride members were taken aback by their Queen's actions.

"You will not harm him, Ahadi! Mufasa! Do you realize who this rogue is, Ahadi? Take a closer look into his eyes and think about his name! You will see what I have."

Ahadi stepped closer and gasped. "Taka?" he whispered out, much to Taka's confusion. "Is that really, truly, you?"

Taka blinked as he arched an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

The King smiled happily as he realized his long lost son was alive and well. Uru gave Taka a sweet smile and oddly enough, the rogue couldn't help but feel safe when he saw that, the only ever time he had seen that smile was on his adoptive mother.

"We're your parents!" Uru explained.

The Pride gasped as Taka took a step back. "My parents? My birth parents?"

Mufasa's jaw dropped before he quickly shut it and shook his head. He couldn't believe this! On his wedding day? No. He moved closer to the rogue to see what his parents were talking about, and he had to admit the rogue looked a great deal like his mother with his father's eyes.

He shook his head. There was no way this rogue could be his lost older sibling.

Sarabi purred as she moved to nuzzle Taka, who returned it with ease and Mufasa felt his heart shatter as he backed away from the pair. He gulped as he shared a look with Haki and Sarafina.

Taka looked at the two rulers. "I don't understand."

Uru sighed deeply. "You were born to us, destined to be future King of the Pridelands, but rogues stole you away from us. How we looked, but we couldn't find you. We feared the worst."

"But yet you returned to us!" Ahadi finished with a smile. "My son has returned!"

"Wait a second!"

The group looked at the golden prince who took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"What is it?" asked Ahadi.

Mufasa took a deep breath. "How do we know it's him? Rafiki would be able to tell!"

Rafiki walked over to the rich brown lion and placed his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as he hummed before opening them with a wide smile. "De crowned prince has returned!"

Taka couldn't help but notice how his heart sore at the words. "Well, this is unexpected."

Sarabi purred as she nuzzled him. "Who cares? We can finally be together!"

Ahadi smiled proudly as he watched his first born nuzzle the lioness, he didn't notice how Mufasa looked with the sadden expression. "Well, we have a wedding to finish!" he proudly stated. "The union of Prince Taka and Sarabi!"

The Pride gave happy roars as Mufasa sighed sadly as he joined in with the roars. This was supposed to be his wedding, but if Sarabi was happy than he was as well.

_***TP & TR***_

After the wedding, Taka had been spending time with his parents and brother. Ahadi and Uru had been overjoyed to know of the Pride that had taken care of their son while Mufasa tried his hardest to be happy for his brother and Sarabi but his heart was shattered.

"So Taka, how come you didn't come home sooner?" Mufasa asked as they padded along the path and Taka gave him an confused look but shrugged it off.

"My adoptive parents had already lost a cub before, they didn't like me going out of the borders."

Ahadi and Uru's eyes widened.

"They lost a cub?" questioned Uru.

"Yes." Taka nodded as he sighed heavily. "Uhuru, I don't know how he died but he did." when Ahadi questioned him on the scar, the dark prince looked saddened. "I got it from saving another cub. The scar was the result."

Uru nuzzled her son. "My brave little boy who's about to be a father."

"What!?" Ahadi and Mufasa shouted in disbelief and the two chuckled nervously.

Taka shifted on his paws. "Oh yes, Sarabi is pregnant. This happened before we found out I was the lost prince." he chuckled.

Mufasa's jaw slammed shut. "Oh, well... I'm happy for you."

For some reason, Taka didn't believe him but allowed himself to let it go.


	14. Chapter 14: The Birth

The time had finally come. Ahadi and Uru were stepping down, Taka and Sarabi would claim the throne.

It had been only such a short time to the parents that they found their lost son, but it was decided that Taka have his birthright when his and Sarabi's cub came. Mufasa watched as his brother and Sarabi were marked with the royal markings of the Throne.

Haki and Sarafina watched with happiness as they nuzzled, having just gotten the news Sarafina was pregnant with Haki's cub.

After Taka and Sarabi roared, Haki asked if Rafiki could marry him and Sarafina. Taka agreed wholeheartedly that it should happen if Haki was to be a father.

By the end of the day, everyone was pleased on the events. The brand new King and Queen were happy and couldn't wait to meet their heir. Ahadi kept up his Kingly lessons with Taka just in case he got lost along the way of ruling.

Sarabi and Sarafina happily chatted on terms of names. Sarafina had picked out the name of Nala in case she had a girl, while Haki wanted Mheetu in case she had a boy. The new Queen confessed she and Taka hadn't thought of names for the cub.

"Taka, can we talk?" Sarabi asked as her mate came into the den after another lesson.

"Certainly." Taka purred as he lead her out of the den, ignoring his brother who walked past. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sarabi nuzzled into his mane. "Names for our cub."

Taka smiled brightly. "Oh, yes! I have thought of a name in case we have a boy!"

Sarabi chuckled as she could already guess. "Let me see... Ni?"

Taka was silent before grinning. "You know me so well, but what about you?"

Sarabi thought for a moment before chuckling softly as her tail flicked. "I always liked the name Simba for a boy but for a girl, I'd like to name her after my mother; Athena."

Taka nodded. "Done, since we have two boy names, I'll even it out. For a girl, I like the name; Kia."

"Deal." Sarabi purred. "I was thinking about the whole betrothed thing..."

Taka shook his head as he licked his mate's cheek. "They won't be if Sarafina has a girl and we have a boy or vice versa. They can find their own love on their own. Like we did."

Sarabi couldn't help the purr that escaped from her throat. "Thank you, Taka."

The King couldn't help but smiled happily as he licked her cheek once more before lowering himself down and nuzzled the bump. He couldn't wait to meet the little one.

_***TP & TR***_

Mufasa sighed heavily as he watched his best friend and brother with their mates. He couldn't believe how he lost Sarabi to a brother who was thought long to be dead. But he was happy that Sarabi was happy with whom she chose out of the two of them. But the fact she was pregnant still was shocking to him.

He was about to marry while she was pregnant with another lion's cubs!

But he couldn't long over her anymore and shook his head. He was going to be an uncle, and he should be happy over the fact. Despite what he might've felt for Sarabi, he was going to be a good uncle to unborn niece or nephew, no matter what, he'd be there for the cubs.

"Hey."

Mufasa jumped at the sound of Naanda's voice and wiped his head around. "Naanda, you scared me!"

Naanda chuckled at the prince and rolled her orange eyes. "My bad, I was looking for you actually."

Mufasa arched an eyebrow at his sister-in-law. "Oh?"

Naanda nodded as she looked away from him. "I'm going to be leaving the Pridelands." Mufasa's eyes widened at her words. "I have found someone in the Grasslands."

The golden prince nodded as he sucked in a sharp breath. "I'll miss you. Does everyone else know about this?"

"Yes." Naanda nodded, getting to her paws. "I told them a little bit ago."

Mufasa sighed heavily. "Goodbye, Naanda."

The lioness smirked. "However there is this one lioness who's been dying to meet you."

The golden prince's ears perked. "Uh? Me?" he asked in awe. "What's her name?"

"Hmm? Oh, Akia."

Mufasa quickly got to his paws with a charming smile on his face. "Just let me go tell my parents and the Pride, I'll be right with you soon!"

The lioness couldn't help but chuckle as the prince dashed off. It was really Ahadi and Uru's idea for this, and they had no doubt Mufasa would love to meet Princess Akia after so long of only ever meeting as cubs.

Mufasa would be dying to re meet his old friend again.

_***TP & TR***_

Time went by since Mufasa and Naanda left the Pridelands to the Grasslands. Of course Taka was disappointed his brother was leaving but understood as he saw how happy his brother was at the thought of re-meeting the cubhood friend.

Soon enough, it was time for Sarabi to give birth to the new heir of the Pridelands and nervousness swept through Taka. He sat outside of the den with his father and Haki at his side while Uru, Sarafina, and Rafiki were inside helping the Queen with the birthing process.

"Nervous, are we?"

Taka looked over at his father and nodded. "Of course I am!"

Ahadi nuzzled his son. "I was like this too."

The King couldn't help but smile softly as he looked at the den. "How long does this take?" he softly asked himself. "I want to be there with her."

Ahadi sighed. "It'll be over soon enough."

It felt like hours before Rafiki came out and nodded his head. Taka didn't need to hear anymore as he bolted inside the den to see his cub. Ahadi chuckled at his son's eagerness and followed suit. He walked into the den and nuzzled his mate who greeted him happily, smiling with happiness over the fact they were now grandparents.

Taka couldn't help but feel surprise when he saw three bundles in his mate's arms. Triplets? He sucked in a sharp breath as he smiled widely, and he could admit he was a tad scared about raising three cubs at once.

The first one of the triplets was a golden furred one, seemingly getting the color from Ahadi, and everything else Taka could clearly see was from Sarabi. The cub's paws and underbelly were beige. The little one's tail-tip was reddish.

The second cub held golden fur but with brown mixed in. The underbelly and paws were a light creamy color, almost looking like beige as well, the cub took after its father in terms of nose but it was pink instead of black. The cub's tail-tip was brown.

The last cub looked like Taka in every way. The same rich brown fur and pale-orange color, but they were darkened than Taka. The same pointed black nose with the tail-tip being a dark brown, almost looking like it could be black later on.

"I admit, this is a surprise." Taka whispered out, kissing Sarabi's forehead. "What are the genders?"

"All boys." Sarabi explained. "However, I was so wrapped up that I have no clue on who's the oldest cub."

Taka shrugged it off. "We can decide that later." he chuckled. "For now, let's name our sons!" he looked down at the golden cub and smiled. "Simba for the golden one."

"Ni for the golden-brown one." Sarabi smiled softly at her mate's expression. "What about the brown one? What should we name him?"

"Kovu." Taka stated.

Sarabi could only purr in reply.


	15. Chapter 15: Haki and Sarafina's cub

A week had past since the triplets' birth, and now it was time for Sarafina to head into labor a little early than she expected to be. Haki was a messy and Taka couldn't help but laugh at his friend's way, knowing he was once like that.

Simba, Ni, and Kovu were with their grandparents. Simba and Kovu had their father's green eyes while Ni had Sarabi's orange eyes. A little mixture of their parents.

Haki whimpered as he stayed still. "I'm worried."

Taka arched an eyebrow. "About Sarafina?"

"Well, yes." Haki nodded.

The King snickered as he flicked his tail, rolling his green eyes. "I was once like this when Sarabi went into labor, and now look, she's helping Sarafina."

Haki closed his eyes and took deep breaths. "I want to be in there! It isn't fair how males aren't allowed in the birthing cave! Taka, can't you change the rules?"

"As much as I want, the lionesses need their space." answered Taka, licking his paw. "Sarabi made that very clear to me when I tried getting close when she first went into labor."

Ahadi chuckled as he remembered Uru birthing their princes. "Speaking of which, which one of my adorable grandsons is the next King?"

Taka smiled as he shrugged. "We don't know, we'll decide when their older."

Uru licked Ni's head, purring when he smiled up at her. "Just make sure they're all understanding of the decision."

Taka bowed his head in respect. "Of course, mother."

Haki gazed over to the cave and winced when he heard Sarafina roar in pain. He gave a shy whimper as he looked helpless for his love. "Sarafina, baby! You're doing great!" he shouted.

"Shut up! This is your fault!" came the reply.

The King couldn't help but laugh loudly as everyone else joined in. Haki gave a sheepish smile as he answered with the reply of, "I know!" and went back to being worried for his love but when Sarabi and Rafiki finally came out of the den, he was up on his paws.

"Well!? Is she okay?" Haki asked. "What about the cub?"

Rafiki chuckled. "De mother is fine as is de cub."

"She wants to see you." Sarabi added. "Taka, come and meet our newest member of the Pride."

Taka nodded as he followed Haki into the den, and stopped when he saw Sarafina laying tired and exhausted in the center of it. In her paws was a light creamy bundle, peacefully sleeping soundly, and he didn't notice how his sons had been brought in by his parents.

Sarafina looked up and smiled at them. "Haki, everyone... meet Nala."

Haki padded over at his cub and smiled. "A daughter... I have a daughter!"

"Congratulations." Taka purred. "A beautiful cub."

Sarabi laughed. "I think Simba has taken a liking to her."

Taka looked down at his son and noticed how Simba had walked over to the newest member and looked at her with interest. Nala's blue eyes opened and blinked at the golden cub before swatting at him, almost saying to leave her alone as she was tired.

"I smell a friendship!" Ahadi chuckled.

"I can see her teasing him." countered Uru. "Picking on him whenever she can with Kovu and Ni."

Haki arched an eyebrow as he laughed. "What is this? Deciding my little girl's personality, already? Wow."

"Now all we need is Mufasa to have cubs!" snickered Taka.

Everyone could only laugh. The Pridelands had entered a new era.


End file.
